Amnesia
by rikoxriko
Summary: Suigetsu is battling at the Land of the Iron with Hawk, and meets his best friend from the Mist, Nanami. But she doesn't remember him. Does this have something to do with the Mizukage's son's trechery? I think so. One Shot. Suigetsu/OC


Okay, the _Italicized _is _flashbacks. _The normal is well, normal. Enjoy. Then review. Duh.

* * *

I clashed swords with one of the samurai, the warriors of the Land of Iron. We were pretty evenly matched, and though the guy was much shorter than me, he had knocked me to the ground a few times with his own sword.

Eventually, though, I managed to knock him over, causing his helmet to scatter across the ground. I leaped out to decapitate him, but the sight of them stopped me in my tracks. He was actually a she.

She had the palest eyes of blue, almost white. Her hair was double toned, all black with white tips, the fell to her shoulders in gentle waves. Her teeth, pointed just like mine, were showed in her snarl, framed by her ruby red lips. There was something ever so familiar about her. One of my memories flashed before my eyes.

"_Suigetsu!" _

_I looked up from my fight to see a little girl with black hair and deep blue eyes staring at me, tears in her eyes. The boy before me escaped, fear clear on his face as he glanced back at us, dirt kicking up from his heels from the road._

"_Now look what you've done Nanami! You've made me lose him!" _

_The little girl had tossed her head, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I don't understand why you're always fighting, Aniki." She called me her 'big brother', simply because I was always looking after her._

"_Well, when you're my age, you'll see. You'll understand the importance of being strong."_

_She snorted. "You're only two years older than me. Don't act all high and mighty all the time."_

_I rolled my eyes, but let her be. "So why were you crying?"_

_She laughed. "To get your attention, silly! Now come on, I have something to show you!"_

_We had run off, the dirt flying up after our feet._

"Nanami."

Her pale eyes widened. "How do you know my name, ninja?"

I laughed, dropped my sword, and walked over to her. "Very funny Nami-chan. How'd you get all the way over here in the Land Of Iron?" I ruffled her hair like I did in the old days, admiring the white in her hair I had never seen before.

Much to my surprise, she slapped my hand away. She narrowed her pale eyes, regarding me skeptically. "I asked you a question, now answer. How do you know my name?"

I frowned. "I can't believe you forgot your Aniki. It's me, Suigetsu."

"I do not know nothing of you. I have never met you before in my life."

"_Aniki!"_

_I turned to see Nanami running to me, tears in her eyes. This time I held onto my opponent, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm not falling for that again Nami. You can't fool me this time."_

"_But……Akihiko…"_

_My eyes widened, and I let go of the boy, who ran as fast as he could._

"_What did he do this time?"_

_Akihiko was Nanami's betrothed, from an arranged marriage. The reason for this was Nanami's birthright._

_She was born with the pale eyes and snow white hair of the demons the ancestors of the Mist Village once worshiped. It was said that every baby born with the snow white hair and pale eyes in the way Nanami was would be an amazing swordsman. So, to keep Nanami away from the clutches of the Seven Swordsmen, who would surely want to make her one of them, the Mizukage decided to marry her to Akihiko, the Mizukage's son. They didn't expect that Akihiko would abuse Nanami._

"Of course you know me Nanami. I know everything about you. I was your Aniki, your brother of sorts. You should remember. You were born with the mark of the Mist Demon, and after three days your white hair darkened to black and grows whiter and whiter by your age. Your eyes do the same, only from blue."

Nanami's face was troubled. "How do you know the extent of my heritage?"

"That's not all I know. I know you have a scar on the side of you neck that was made by Akihiko. He hit you with a -"

"Akihiko would never dare hurt me!" Her hand touched where the scar was.

"He must be behind you not remembering me! I swear…when I get my hands on him…"

"SUIGETSU! MOVE!" Karin had yelled at me from afar. I turned to see a kunai flying toward us. It was headed straight toward me and Nanami, and it was too close to evade. Not thinking, I stepped in the way of it, letting it impale me in the stomach.

I winced. It had hit me right in the stomach. Nanami's eyes were widened and full of shock, and she turned when another samurai appeared behind her, touching her shoulder.

"Akihiko…he…saved me."

Akihiko pulled his helmet off, grinning at my face. "Well Suigetsu, I guess I won the war. I hope you enjoy your long, painful death."

Nanami looked back and forth from us, and as she did, something in her eyes changed. They weren't as cloudy as before; now they were sharp, and she stepped closer to me, touching my face.

"Aniki."

Akihiko gasped, and grabbed her arm. "What did you say?"

Nanami's eyes filled with anger, and she turned to Akihiko. "You…you did this to me! You made me forget! You took me from Suigetsu!" She kicked up her sword from the ground, clenching it in her fist. She walked up to Akihiko as he stepped back.

"Now now Nanami. It was…for the best…" He fell over his own feet, looking up at an enraged Nanami, who stood over him with the sword in her hand.

"You will pay."

"No…Nanami, please! Have mercy!"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm giving you mercy. I'm just giving you something you won't enjoy. Your favorite thing in the world is yourself, and so, I will ruin your little pretty-boy face." She picked up her sword, and raked it against Akihiko's face. He screamed and screamed, and finally, his face was so mutilated, I didn't recognize him. And though the extent of his injuries were severe, he was cackling, sounding insane.

"Oh…you just made a big mistake! You belong to me! It's fate! You just mutilated the most beautiful face in the world, and you are stuck with it. You can't go against fate!"

Nanami barked a short laugh, throwing her head back. "No one owns me, you ugly person. And this…is what I say to your fate shit." She stepped over to me and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I returned the favor.

"_Suigetsu, do you love me?"_

_I looked over at the young girl, who was putting her feet in the water, letting them soak._

"_As a friend." I didn't want to mention that I did, but Akihiko was the one she was supposed to be with._

_She looked over at me, her blue eyes noticeably paler. "Well, I love you. In both ways."_

_My eyes widened. "You're only a kid. You don't know anything."_

_She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You'll see Aniki, you'll see."_

And I did.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it? Good. That makes me glad. You hate it? Go away. Now.**

**Just kidding! Okay, if you liked it, please favorite or review or something (don't do the story alerts on this, this is a ONE SHOT)**

**Okay, so I will have the Suigetsu story up eventuallly. Can't say when. I am in the middle of writing it now. I will hopefully update it every two days or something when it's done.**

**Click the shiny and pretty button! (Remember the Golden Rule though...)**


End file.
